Light Dust: Part One of A Meister and Reaper Love Story
by AdrianCreeveyTheUndertaker
Summary: It's the late 1800's, Maka Albarn and Death the Kidd were on a mission, they had to leave American and set out for London. It was Kid's job to work the field of London to find Jack the Ripper, it was Maka's to work with the creepy Funeral owner Undertaker. Everyone finds him to be scary and a bit mental. What happens when they start to fall? What will happen if they end up in love?
1. Chapter 1: Her Reaper, The Odd One

Maka was with Kidd to make her way to the funeral home to investigate the Jack The Ripper cases. Lord Death thought she would get clues if she saw the bodies. Kidd dropped her off with a kiss on he cheek he left. She walked in "Hello sir? Are you the funeral director? I'm Maka Albarn, I was asked to help you with the autopsies, maybe I can find something that will lead me to Jack the Ripper" She brushed out her pigtails once with her hands "I'd like to get to work soon. I have things to do tonight'

A coffin that was leaned against the wall opened, as the undertaker peeked out from inside and spoke in a silly voice, not unlike Lord Death's, "Oh such a hurry, why not have some fun~" He chucked slightly as Maka sighed "He sounds so similar to Lord Death" she shook her head viewing him from the corner or her eyes "Kidd wants to take me on a date tonight, so I really have to hurry"

Undertaker let on a creepy smile "Well the only way I'll tell you what you like is if you make me laugh~" Maka jumped at the sight of him, he seemed a bit too creepy. A small bead of sweat formed from the side of her forehead "I-I'm sorry sir I wouldn't know how to do that"

"Hm... Well then... I'll find a different payment from you." He responded, at that point Maka turned red from getting a bit annoyed "You don't want me to be late for my date with Lord Death's son do you?!"

"Lord Death Eh...? Hm... ?" He asked and shrugged "I do owe him a favor... Okay, the first few victims are already gone. They were absolutely slaughtered." He smiled giddily, "They were very fun to make beautiful." Maka played with her hands, he was creepy and making her feel uncomfortable... But she had to live with it "Will you please show them to me sir?" She asked as the Undertaker nodded "The first is buried, and the other is already cleaned up and prepared. The latest is here." He motioned for her to follow him to the back of his shop.

The body was on a table, cleaned and covered, "This is the latest, and what brought me to the attention to a little something that the killer does. Ingenious really." Maka looked at the body trying to figure out what it was "Mind telling me what that is?" She asked, sneakily looking at the clock as she waited for a response.

He put his arms around her, placing a pale hand over her lower stomach, "A vital place for a woman... Surgically removed after their death." She had a slight blush on her face "I see" She said slowly moving his hand away from her lower stomach "I guess I'll look for that" She replied as he chuckled softly and let her go, "The next murder will be soon, following the murderer's current pattern."

"Well.. Maybe I should go then? Long walk to the restaurant and Kidd...gets Mad if I'm late." she rolled her eyes, seeming unhappy. The Undertakers response was quick "I'll walk you. I want to meet the little reaper~."

Maka put her hands behind her back as she walked. When there Kidd was waiting "You're two minutes late Maka!" He said in an angered toned "Sorry... I was doing my work" she replied to Kidd. She hated to start fights. Undertaker seemed to ignore his outburst, hugging Kidd tightly, "Oh look at you you're adorable!"

"Maka, who is this man touching me?! Why is he hugging me?! I haven't checked to see if he was symmetrical!" Maka sighed "Sir, please we're late as it is, I will see you tomorrow...okay?" She asked with a slight sigh. Undertaker snuggled him tightly before pouting and letting him go, "Oh you're no fun." Maka then quickly walked inside with Kidd

The next day Maka came in to the Funeral home "Undertaker? Sir? I am here. I didn't hear of any attacks last night' she sat down on a chair, waiting for him, where every he could be. Just then Undertaker popped up from under his desk "Oh? I assume that should be a good thing." She jumped up with a slight yelp "There is something wrong with you!" she cleared her throat "Yes, so I guess we have no work today. Do you want me to clean?" He shook his head quickly and smirked "I'd like it much better if you'd let me measure you~"

"For what sir?" she asked standing up. She just found this place to be creeper and creeper. Undertaker smiled his creepy smile "For a coffin. I like to plan ahead~ Plus they're rather comfortable beds!"

Maka's eyes got big "I'm still growing!" she stepped back "Oh, you know what, maybe I can go see my weapon, my boyfriend, maybe Papa. I'm sure I'm needed somewhere

"Ah... Please don't lie miss. It's very unattractive for such a pretty face. I know what people think of me. You may leave whenever you like of course, I'm simply here to help..." She sighed a bit and then turned away from the door and walked over to him "Okay, fine." she replied standing up poised "You can take measurements" He smiled, picking up a cloth measurement tool, measuring her arms first, "Your boyfriend, little Kidd... Is he always that way?"

"Always what way?" she asked staying as still and standing as all as she could "So angry, it's quite a shame. He could do with some laughter..." He kneeled down, measuring her legs, one cool hand resting on her hip. "Yeah, he takes things to seriously, but I date him anyway. Besides you lived here long enough to know not many guys my age live here. I mean that I trust"

"Well miss, first you can't let age hold you back. My first wife was nine years younger than me. But I was much better looking back then." The undertaker had long, smooth, silvery hair, but otherwise looked quite young. He had many scars, the visible ones being on his face and one on his right pinkie. He was also Quite tall.

"Well, If I dated anyone younger then me that would be odd. I can't date a 12 year old or something like that" She sat back down on the sofa "Besides, why let Kidd go? He doesn't express things lovingly, but he does care... What happened with your wife?" she asked as he stayed silent, but only for a moment, measuring around her hips. "...I'm A widower."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother isn't alive. I don't know what happened, no funeral either. I'm sure you will be able to find the right girl again" she said while looking down to him. He gave her a seemingly genuine smile, before standing some and leaning close to her, measuring her throat, "I doubt that Miss Maka, as you can see, I'm a bit too odd to love." He looked up to her as she smiled "Odd isn't bad. That doesn't mean you won't find someone.. Look who I date. He is crazy about symmetry... Is my throat necessary?" she asked as he brushed off her question, measuring her pigtail. "I seem to have noticed that you said date and didn't say love." She looked away from him "This is a pointless conversation..." She replied "Of course I... Of course I...I Love Kidd. I love him a lot'

"You hesitated. You aren't sure of your feelings. You feel pressured to meet his standards, and it's killing you. He changed from the person he used to be when you were beginning with him." Maka stood up for quickly "I.." She rubbed under her right eye with her finger. She didn't have a response because it was true. He wasn't like he used to be. So, she shrugged He smiled slightly, turning from her and to his desk, before turning back to her, "Cookie?"

"Hm? No thank you sir, I'm fine. I'm not very hungry right now" she answers as he pulled out a bone shaped cookie, munching on it, "Your loss. You mentioned your father was here as well?" Maka nodded quickly but only once "At home, yes. I don't trust many guys because of him. Kidd is only my first boyfriend.. My father cheated on my mother. They had an age difference of a few years. She was closer to Steins age."

"Aaah Dr Franken. I've met him a few times. People keep asking how I got that screw in his head~ how is he?" The question baffled her, he knew Stein? That was a bit odd to her. She answers the question anyway. "Oh um... He is fine sir. But I really must be going now Since here is no work for us to do today"

"I'm sorry sir" she waved a bit "You know how Kidd is if I'm late. Maybe the monster will attack tonight. I'll be on look out" She told him as Undertaker shrugged "Well if it's work you want I have a few tasks lined up... Besides, he's spoiled. Blow him off. You have a life too."

She pondered the thought for a moment, Kidd was a bit spoiled which is why he expected Maka to be at his call. She turned to him "Alright, what jobs would they be?"

He smiled happily, "I need a bit of help getting the coffins back to the store room. They're cluttering the store front. If you could label their sizes, I'll take them away."

Maka nodded as she went to find supplies to label them with. There weren't to many but the sizes certainly took up room. As she labeled them she thought how Kidd would be angry with her for not come over, but didn't seem to mind it. "All done, sir"

After that he sent her put on a few more jobs, for pencils, Paper and some food to make dinner She was asked by him to make labels for the bodies.

Undertaker came back from the bodies preping, having finished them, "Alright, then you may help me put them on if you'd like. I understand if that's a bit to macabre for a cute little girl." Maka laughed at his thought that somthing like this would bother her. She walked to the rom and tied the labels around the toes "So why of all jobs did you want to do this one?"

"I like it." He seemed to have a calm smile as he worked, "At first it kept me closer to my wife, But it's close enough to my old job that I can keep tabs on old colleagues so... Why not?"

"I'm not sure what I'll get to do, weapons stay with Kidd, meister..Not sure. Papa is a death scythe so of course he has enough money my mom never worked. I'm gonna end up marrying Kidd so I most likely won't have to work either."

"You've got your whole life planned out in stark black and white... That's no fun. Don't you want fun and laughter? Life is to be lived. Not merely planned out and done." He asked, while just watching her . Maka nodded with a response "Well of course I do. Kidd takes things to seriously. I think he would be good if he laid back every so often. I don't know. I may not stay with him. You're were right, about me feeling pressured t be with him" The Undertaker nodded "Well Maka as I said, you can plane your life out now, stay with black and white, or go gray and see where it takes you."

"So, you think... I should break up with Kidd? And find some one... Better? Older?" Maka was unsure of what was going on at this point. Was he going after her? "If you think an old madman's words are worth any thought... Yes. I do." He looked right at her with his hair covering over his eyes, almost waiting a response "Well, I don't know to many... Older people. I know Stein and Papa... Oh and you"

He laughed "Knowing Stein, he'd end up... Exploring you too much. And your father would be a bit odd to date wouldn't he?" They both gave off a chuckle at once "Well I guess that just leaves you" she said with a slight chuckle, only slightly joking. With a smile Undertaker moved closer, taking his advantage and tilting her chin up slightly, "Is that so bad?" He lightly pressed his lips to hers. She was in shock, she didn't move for a moment till she lightly pressed her lips to his as well.

The Undertaker kissed her for a moment longer and then stepped away "I.. I didn't expect that. I mean... I didn't think you looked at me like you liked me... Or did you just kiss me to kiss me?" Maka could barley speak, trying not to stumble over her words. "Well little ordered Maka... That's up to you. Will you stick to plans, order, and black and white, or go into chaos?" the Undertaker tried to make it known he was speaking of Kidd with out trying to point it out fully.

Maka leaned back against the wall, like she was thinking. Maka looked to him after a moment "I don't think I can deal with Kidd any longer" Maka replied to him as the Undertaker's smile widened more "Then that just leaves the question... What are your plans now?"

She tilted her head slightly looking at him "Can I stay here for a bit longer?" The Undertaker nodded "I will even offer you a coffee to sleep in. They're quite, dark and cozy" Maka thanked him kidney and then offered to make him dinner. It had been a long while since Undertaker had a real meal. Maka cook him pasta that night As Maka cooked she had a worried expression on her face. She was thinking of Kidd. Undertaker was blatantly studying her, "...If You worry for him then you care for him. You could check on him."

"I do care about him. But not in a aromatic way, not anymore. He'll be fine" she pulled out the bread and smiled "I'll be fine too" she looked over in his direction as he shrugged "If you say so Miss Maka" Maka smiled softly to him "Please, just call me Maka" As Maka set the table she looked at him and sat down "You're different from most people" He looked back to her and nodded "I'm different from everyone love, don't you doubt that." Maka nodded as she ate her plate of food "Different is good... I trust different... I think I trust insanity more then normality. I trusted Stein, Soul, and you"

"Insanity isn't something bad. It's something the mind will resort to when there is truly nothing left in someone's life." He gave a sad smile as he finished his plate. Well..." She slight frowned as she picked up the plates and started to wash the dishes "I'm sure you will find something to have in your life" He nodded watching her "Yes... I'm quite sure I'll find someone eventually." Maka was being as hopeful as him "Yeah...hopefully I will find the right guy that isn't Kidd, You know about my trust issues cause Papa cheated" she sighed, she hated thinking of that. Undertaker watched Maka carefully before he stood behing her, hugging her and held her hands, showing his silly smile

"Then be mine." He whisperd into her ear


	2. Chapter 2: The Revile

Chapter 2.

At this point a few days had past, Maka had yet to tell Kidd that she was with the Undertaker. She was distant from Kidd, never to say much anymore. Maka was in the home they stayed in while they investigated the Jack the ripper cases. She stood from the sofa "I must be going now, I have to get to the funeral home to help the Undertaker." Maka then ran off. Kidd didn't trust this, he stood and followed a good distance behind Maka to trail her. No one would be going there this much even at their own job, not at her age. Maka walked through the door quickly and placed her things down. She stood there looking around "Undertaker? I'm here sir."

An arm reached behind Maka around her waist "If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now, you don't need to call me sir, little Maka." the Undertaker said in his regular heavily accented voice.. "Then what do I call you?" she asked, a slight blush covered her face. "Call me Undertaker. After all that's what everyone else calls me, Little Maka." With a nod she stayed close in his arms "I have yet to tell Kidd, I know if I do he may get mad and have his father kick me from school."

Undertaker smiled slightly more "Well, it's best to tell him soon. You don't want him to end up finding out on his own, that would make him more upset if anything, don't yah think?" He asked as Maka turned to look at him. She let off a shrug "Yeah, I know this, I will tell him, it is best he doesn't find out himself. You see.. Kidd really does hate me alone with other people, more so when they are guys." She shrugged slightly as she gave Undertaker a gentle kiss.

At the moment Kidd bursted in "YES HE DOES HATE YOU ALONE WITH OTHER GUYS!" Maka nearly jumped to the ceiling hearing him yell as she turned "Kidd I.." She tried to explain but Kidd interrupted her. "I finally decide to trust someone in dating and you go and you cheat! You are just like your father!" Kidd spoke with anger in his voice, his yellow eyes seemed full of hate. Maka was looking down, his statement of her being like her father hurt her deeply, maybe it was true. Undertaker had stepped in to try and cool the battle.

"Now there, boy? Can you blame little Maka? After all you weren't to nice to her always yelling and what not. Maka wanted to find a little happiness." Kidd glared at Undertaker then back to Maka "You will not be going to the Academy anymore I will make sure of that!" He stormed out and slammed the door.

Maka looked down as walked over to the sofa standing by it "I guess I will have to find a new school." she sighed. Undertaker put his hands on her shoulders, his long sleeves dangled over his hands "There are plenty of schools here in London for you to attend." Maka shook her head "I'm leaving tomorrow remember? Why would I find a school here?" she cocked up an eye brow as she looked to him. A saddened expression hit his face right away "You're going to leave?" he asked and Maka nodded "I have to, I promise though I will come to visit" The expression became sadder and sadder "O-only visit?" He asked

Maka tilted her head "I'm not a citizen here... I can't at all stay here." Undertaker smiled widely "Oh, getting you a citizen ship would be easy to do. I can also act as your guardian, nothing will have to change for us! Please don't go Maka I can't bare to be so far from you!" At the point Maka felt bad, she couldn't leave him, a guy who actually cared for her, some one she was caring for as well. Maka nodded "I will stay, we should however call my father and tell him"

Maka moved from him and made a phone call her her father who rushed right over. He bolted through the door and hugged his daughter tightly "MY MAKA NEEDS ME?!" he asked with tears in his eyes. She pushed him away "Stop Papa." She pointed to Undertaker "Papa, this is Undertaker." With a laugh, Spirit nearly fell over and shook his head "You must be joking, that's Stein, the scare isn't even covered!" With a sigh Maka was already annoyed "Look at him Papa, the scare isn't in the right place and, no screw... Doesn't matter I want you to know I am staying here with Undertaker he is my boyfriend."

Spirit's laugher stopped, looking right at the expression of a very serous Maka his expression became angry "No! No way in hell am I going to let you date him! He has to be older then me! I will not let you date some horny old man who's after a little girl." Spirit gripped Maka's arm tightly and started to pull her away

"No way will I have this!" Undertaker reached out and grabbed Spirit by his tie, his hair moving from his face to show his eyes. "I would really like it if Maka stayed here with me!" He spoke, and seemed to be angry. Angry enough that Spirit got scared off and ran away. Maka was a bit concerned that he could scare people without an issue. She turned her head to Undertaker with a few blinks Undertaker had back on his goofy smile "Well, looks like we'll be getting you some new cloths, Eh?" he asked Maka, he seemed to switch his personalities rather quickly.


	3. Chapter 3 Maka Meets Red

Chapter 3.

Make was a bit sad now. "I guess I will be staying here with you. I don't mind it, I'm just a little upset everyone is mad at me now." She spoke to Undertaker as he dug through his dresser for some money, he handed to her "I, of course, have someone perfect who can take you shopping." Make smiled a bit "Why don't you come with me?" Undertaker quickly shook his head "I like being in my shop." He said using his phone to make a call. A few moments later a lady came into the room. A lady with red hair, and dress in all of red ran in and picked Make up squeezing tightly "Oh! She is just the cutest little girl ever! I Promise I will take good care of her! I am Madam Red!" She told Make nearly dragging her out of the store. When Make was released from her grip she patted down her pigtails. "I am Make, I think I'm pleased to meet you. After that run around I feel a bit dizzy." Madam laughed a bit "Make, I am so sorry, dear. I just love cute things."

Make nodded "Well I guess that's a complement so thank you" They had walked into the store as Make picked out clothing, the outfits here did come off nicer then the ones back home. She picked out quite a few things to wear "How long have you known Undertaker for?" Make asked turning to look at Madam. A small smile came across her face "I've known him for quite a few years now, he's a very kind man, but very creepy." She replied to Maka's question. "He never leaves his shop." added Make "I try to get him to, he needs to he is pale and smells like dust."

Madam laughed once again "No my dear, he doesn't smell like dust, dust smells like him." Make smiled at her, she was starting to forget the troubles she had only moments ago. Make held up the clothing she had picked out "I think I am ready." She told her as she took the clothing to the clerk and he checked her out. Make held onto the boxes and bags as Madam shook her head "Not just yet, I haven't bought you anything!" She ran off into the section of langeri. Maka's eyes Widened.

"You.. You don't have to do that!" She called out as Madam came back with a bag "There, now, don't open that until you are alone with him." Maka's blush was a bright red "I.. I don't think I should wear that. I mean he doesn't seem like the type of person who would like that.." Madam's eyes locked with Maka's. "A man is a man, he will like that..." Her head slightly tilted at the lack of excitement on Maka's face "Are you not sexually attracted to him?" she asked. Make looked down a bit "It's not that... It's well..." Make was hoping that by her body motion Madam could know what she was getting at.

Madam had and awed facial expression "Oh, my, you never have been that far, have you?" She asked as Make shook her head. "You don't have to worry about that, it's nothing to be ashamed of and that outfit will certainly change that." Madam Red pulled Make away home and though the door. The Undertaker was in his coffin and jumped out when they had returned, of course scaring Make as always.

She brushed of the fright "Where will I be sleeping tonight Undertaker?" Undertaker had a devilish smile on his face "Why, I thought it would be okay for you to sleep in the same room as me, I will get you a different coffin of course!" Make cleared her throat, still uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping in a coffin.

Madam Red Popped up between the two of them "I think I must be going now, goodbye dear Make." she said running off. The Undertaker stood tall with his hand together and sleeves hanging down "I of course could always get you a bed, I could be the monster hiding under it." Make laughed as she looked at Undertaker, unsure if he was serous or not but agreed to a bed anyone. "Fantastic, little Make. We'll be sure to get you one of those tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4 Jack the Ripper, Reviled

Chapter 4

The sound of a women screaming come from outside "That could be Jack the Ripper!" Maka ran outside and the in the direction of the screaming. She had to try and stop him or at least catch Jack the Ripper. When at a dead end there was a crypt, Maka stood there. "If he is down there, how do I fight? I don't have a weapon." The touch of Undertakers hand was on her shoulder "You don't need one of them little Maka, this is a person not a Keshin." Maka's eyes traveled over to Undertaker then back to the passage as a man with d red hair came up the steps.

"That may be him! What do I do then?!" Asked Maka quickly then shook her head looking at the man "Why did you do it?" she clinched her fists tighter and tighter together. "Why I did it for the love of a women, but I'm quite the actress, aren't I?" Maka raised an eye brow at the statement that was made. "Um... Oh never mind that! What women?!" at that moment Madam Red stepped out of the doorway slowly, looking quite different than before. She looked darker, aged and did not hide her sadness.

Seeing Madam Red silence took over Maka. It seemed to be happening a lot lately, Maka had grown rather speechless living here. She finally worked the words past her lips "You're apart of this... Why... Why would you do such a thing?" she nearly teared upn. "Never thought of you doing this.. Why Madam.. Why?" With anger Madam Red looked at Maka "They threw it all away, the thing I wanted most! Children! How dare they?! How dare they go on and live with having an abortion. Those whores didn't derserve life."

"You can't kill people for their life choices! It's their choice to make and theirs alone. No, I wouldn't agree with what they had done... But those murders were gruesome... And I have to kill you for them." Madam Red pulled a knife out, slowly, glaring as she lunged towards Maka . Undertaker had pulled his young girlfriend back behind him. The large sound of metal went clanked together as Undertaker slid his glasses on. Moving his hair aside it reviled his green and yellow eyes, the same eyes as Grell , but they seemed some how. You could see he was much older and wiser, but at the same time darker and colder.

He held a large scythe that was made of bones, a partial skeleton neat the blade. The voice he spoke in was deeper, serious just lie the one he used on Spirit to scare him away. "As we agreed, Ann, you were caught. You and that reaper Grell Sutcliff are sentenced to death." Maka watched from the side, quietly "Grell is a reaper?" she said in her head as she watched Undertaker, she kept her eyes on him, the only she cared most for, she couldn't believe it "He's not human" Maka said out loud, not loud enough for them to hear, not that anything could be heard over the commotion.

Before Maka knew it, the battle was over and anger was starting to build as she walked over to look at the body "I never though Madam Red would have been the one to do this" She looked over to Undertaker "And you knew! You knew that she was Jack the Ripper?! You allowed it?!" Without an expression he nodded "I allowed it." he spoke, his voice colder then ever before. Maka had never heard him speak like this. Even the power over his aura made the Keshin, Asura, look like a weakling.

"Why, why would you do something like that? It's not something I would know you to do! Who are you to even allow it?!" Maka spoke in a loud tone as she stepped away, having second thoughts on the choice she had made. "I am death, those women that Ann had murdered were going to die within weeks any how, so I allowed her this "Justice" that she wanted." With a cross of the arms Maka slightly rolled her eyes, thinking of it to be untrue "Lord Death is Death, back in my home of Death City, where I am from." Maka didn't bother to even look at him, she just assumed he was going more and more insane by the day.

"Your Lord is just another Shinigami, I was the first there was... You see there are hundreds of us... Dear Maka."


	5. Chapter 5 Maka's Contract

Chapter 5

Still shocked Maka decide to get to the bottom of everything "Why wouldn't you tell me any of this? Why would you keep this from me?" The Undertaker still had a heartless and cold tone "Because Maka, if I did, you would have left. You like the silly and happy side of me. I don't want you to go. I would be upset" Maka shook her head "I do like your silly side... But that doesn't mean I would leave you just because you're not that way. I won't leave you."

"There is a way you could assure that to me." He took a step forward, a small smile pulling at his lips. She turned around to fully look at him "I stayed here with you, didn't I? But if you would like another way, tell me what that is and I'll do it!" The smile grew bigger "You could make a contract with me." he replied as Maka shrugged, even though she found that request odd. "Alright. That's fine" she smiled, Maka assumed it was just a normal contract "Let's do it"

He smirked a bit, "This is no pen and paper contract, and the consequences of breaking it are much harsher, my little Maka." With that Maka began to get nervous "I-I don't care, I want to stay and prove to you that I want to stay" her voice slightly cracked "I have claims to your soul if you break our conditions..." Undertaker spoke with a soft chuckle

Maka looked down "Alright" she said softly "I promise, I won't break it" He moved his hair to the side smirking, and loosened his collar, "I'll give you protection... You'll be safe and protected until the end of your days. If you swear to not leave me." Maka nodded once "I swear, I will not leave you. But before we go through with this... I want to know your real name. It can't be Undertaker." Leaning close to Maka's ear he whispered his name and then looked into her eyes "But you must keep that to yourself, as another term to our contract."

"Then I will call you Undertaker, and keep that part of our contract as well. But please never cheat on me" she looked at him intently "I'm ready to make this contract official" He chuckled, opening his shirt and showing his mark to her. "I will be putting this mark on your body. The more visible you choose to place to put it on your body, the closer our bond will be." She blushed a little bit, trying to think of the most visible spot on her body. She put her hand on her neck thinking to put it there, then spoke out "My right Eye." He quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? Very well." He smiled, placing a hand over her eye, and the other over the center of her chest.

"Is this...going to hurt?" she asked taking a big swallow. "You may feel a bit of pulling at your chest, but nothing more" he said softly answering her question. She nodded lightly "Alright, I'm ready" There seemed to be something pulling at her chest as he slowly kissed her lips deeply. Maka had a faint blush as she returned the kiss, feeling a very slight amount of pain from the tugging of her chest, as the contract was being sealed. He broke their kiss, smiling as he placed his other hand over her eye, as her eye went numb, he whispered, "Almost complete..."

Maka looked right at him as the feeling was lost in her eye. She didn't know what to expect to come from this until it was all complete. She let off a smile, to let him know she was happy with the choice she made. He smiled as well, seeming to be truly calm for once. "Once you regain feeling in your eye, this will be complete. You'll need to cover it though, to avoid panic." A confused look crossed Maka's face "I will get an eye patch then but, panic for what? Will people know that I made a contract if they see this?" she was slightly confused, thinking she was suppose to keep it visible.

"Covering it afterwards makes no difference to the bond. And people would panic. Your eye looks a bit... Odd to them now." She stayed as still as she did for when Undertaker was taking measurements "I would like to see my eye when it's completed" she said to him looking at him intently as she awaited for the process to be completed fully. He nodded as he closed his shirt, removing his glasses and adjusting his hair over his eyes, "Ah...That's Better..." Maka put a hand over her eye rubbing it a little "Should we stop somewhere and get an eye patch before we go home then?"

"Oh? No, I have one at the shop somewhere."He smiled as he took her hand, "Come come let's hurry."She held on to his hand following, he seemed back to his normal and nutty self, just by the tone of the voice. This was the side of him she favored, because it's the side she knew the best "Undertaker?" she said quietly" Yes, my dear?"

She smiled gently "I just want to thank you now, for the protection that you're going to give me."


	6. Chapter 6 Two Come Together

Chapter 6

"Hm... Oh! I forgot! You need a trigger. Something to call me, no matter where I am." He said, looking to Maka, hinting she was the one who had to decide what it was. "Well, um..." She tried thinking for a moment "I don't really know what a good one would be. I could say that I'm being attacked and I need you." Undertaker pouted his childish pout "Well that's no fun..." The Undertaker suddenly smirked once again "Oh, and for choosing your eye as your mark... We may as well be married you know."

She blushed a bit at what he had said "You want to get married to me?" Undertaker nodded "We may as well already be. Spiritually, I'm holding your soul in my hands." She slightly looked down, smiling "Well than yes, let's do that. We are bound by a contract to stay together, we mine as well make it know that we will stay together by getting married'

A famous Undertaker chuckle passed his lips, "Oh really? you'd marry me? I'm quite crazy you know." A chuckle crossed Maka's lips as well "Your craziness is a reason that I love you" she responded "So, yes" The smirk stayed on his lips, even as he spoke "Well then? What will you choose as your trigger? I will hear this no matter the distance between us."

"Well...if We're getting married how about... "Husband, your wife needs protection" He let out a bigger laugh "Eheheheh... I like it." with that they were unable to wait, they left the town and eloped. The Undertaker always said he did not have any need for the Queen's coins so he hadn't had enough to buy a ring for Maka, mainly after giving away most of his money t fund his new wifes clothing, so he gave her the green emerald ring he had with him always. They returned home the next day.


	7. Chapter 7 Maka's First

Chapter 7

Maka smiled to him as she walked though the door "Now, about that eye patch?" Undertaker then wandered the shop, gigging as he searched, "I'm sure the little puppy left if around here somewhere..." with a cock of an eye brown Maka was deeply confused "Little puppy?" she asked "Did you have a dog that wore an eye patch? Hm you don't strike me as a animal person, unless they're dead" He laughed hard for a moment nearly falling over "Oh no. He's the nephew of the woman we just killed. He's a regular customer. I buried his parents just two years ago, now we'll be burring his aunt."

"How old is the poor boy..." She asked looking down, she hated when people lost someone, which she knew she had to get used to since she lived in a funeral parlor "Oh he's probably 12 by now. We needn't worry. That boy's been through hell and back for what he has. Literally." He laughed loudly at his joke, before he spoke. "He owns and operates an international toy company. Funtom toys. You've heard of it?" He eyes nearly lit up brightly "I used to play with their toys all the time when I was little, I always wanted my children to play with their toys as well. They made many wonderful things" Maka picked up an eye patch from the table "This it?" Undertaker's excitement over cam him for a moment "Oh yes! That's it!" He said happily then his excitement sunk down "Well Vincent Phantomhive and his wife, alone with their entire home burned to nothing when the boy was eight. He went missing for two years, came back when he was 10, had his mansion rebuilt and re-took his father's company. It's doing better than ever I hear."

Maka looked at herself in the mirror, to see what her eye looked like as she listened to the story, it hurt her inside. She placed the patch over her eye, tying it up. "That...poor Little boy... Lost everything" Undertaker stood with his creepy smile as this conversation dragged on "Oh yes. But suffering is what teaches lessons. He learned early how dark this world is. But he had his aunt. Two fiercely loyal butlers, 3 staff members, many contacts, and a lovely fiance."

"He's 12, why is he getting married now?" Maka was a little uneasy with the fact a 12 year old getting married, even though she herself just married at 15 "They've been engaged since birth, it's common amongst high borns in London. Personally, I like to hear Madame Red's stories more than little Ciel's."

"They're both so sad...they've lost so much." Maka turned quickly and hugged Undertaker tightly. He hugged her back gently, You've lost your mother. But you've got your father who would do anything to simply win your approval. There is so much pain and death in this world... That is why I won't accept the damn queen's coins for my job." She didn't let go of the hug, she stayed for a bit longer "What's wrong with her money? Don't we need it to pay for our clothing and food? What if we end up with a family? How do we feed them?" Undertaker proceeded to be vague with his wife "The queen is a monster. I will accept nothing from her."

"What did she do that was so bad that you hate her?" Maka asked releasing the hug. Undertaker was becoming slightly annoyed, but hid it "I'm quite done telling stories for today, dearest Maka." She sat back down on a casket and nodded "Well, will you at least tell me if I will meet that boy tomorrow?"

"Well I'm sure he'll learn of her death tonight, and I'll prepare a funeral, so you'll meet him within a few days." She sighed "I feel a little bad, she even bought me a gift when we went shopping and we just let her die..." Undertaker's head just shook "She murdered several women. I didn't much mind her actions as long as reaper Grell pointed her toward women who would die soon anyway, but you were right. She had to face justice." She stood up and softly sighed "I think I'll go to bed early tonight""

He nodded some, smiling and going through paperwork, "I'll have to file her death report." Maka walked into the bedroom with out another word, she sat on the bed quietly, staring at the bag with the gift Madam Red bought her. She hadn't even opened the bag herself to see what was in it. Maka sighed she pulled out the outfit Madam Red bought her while Undertaker was doing the paperwork. She tried on the lingerie that was bought by Madam Red, Maka looked in the mirror taking off her eye patch "I told her I'd look stupid."

Undertaker managed to get his papers stacked up and out of the way, as he entered the bedroom behind her, He'd looked up at her, and blushed dark red. She turned to him "Oh um..." She crossed her arms attempting to cover herself "I...I Thought you were working, I was about to change to my regular P.J's" The Undertaker's silliness vanish, but his dark and cold side didn't return "...I Finished my work..."

"I um...I Can see that" she replied "I didn't buy this you know! Madam Red got it for me!" she spoke rather quickly "You look... Very nice." his speaking was slow and calm Maka just nodded "Thank you, sir" She nodded "I'm going to go change now." Before Maka could go anywhere at all Undertaker grabbed a hold of her wrist and gently pulled her inside his coffin and closed the lid, keeping her in with him that whole night.


	8. Chapter 8 A Day of Shock

Chapter 8

Maka laid on the sofa, it was a few weeks, she wasn't feeling too well. But didn't want to tell her husband s,o she tried her best to hide it. Undertaker came up from the morgue, drying his hands on a towel, as he looked over at Maka, freezing for a moment, surprised. She looked to him, sitting up quickly she brushed off her pink skirt and fixed the buttons "Are you okay? You looked... Like something surprised you" He smiled, giggling, "Nothings wrong. But... It seems we're having a child."

"What are you talking about?" she asked "A little child didn't die did they?! I hate when that happens! It hurts to see that." Maka spoke, as if she was about to cry "Oh no..." He came forward, running his fingertips over her stomach, "I see a tiny soul..." Maka then looked to him "I...I Can't be..." She shook her head "No, you must be joking" Undertaker kept his finger placed on her stomach as he explained "I enjoy jokes, but no, this isn't one." She breathed a bit heavily "But...How? I...I'm Not even sure if I'm ready to have a child just yet..."

"Well dearest, you do remember our time in my coffin a while ago... I'd guess that's how." Maka huffed a bit angered "I know how I got this way! I just mean!... I just mean, I never did anything like that before.." Undertaker gave her a look, another creepy smile, he already knew that he was the one to taker her virginity. She looked at him with her uncovered eye and huffed agaon "I think I am going to clean for a bit, the bedroom is a mess" Assuming that Maka wouldn't touch the things she was told not to touch, still though he would remind her "Alright, I've got to visit the young Earl. I should be back before sunset. Do not touch my coffin as I said before, and stay away from the locked door." With that he softly kissed his wife and took his leave.

Maka walked into the bedroom, she didn't say good bye or return the kiss. She was in to much shock and a little annoyed as well. Maka started to clean the room up. She pushed Undertakers coffin away, she wanted to clean the dust from behind. The tiles under his coffin seemed quite odd, as if there were something under them. Maka got on her knees pressing each tile, She lifted the wobbly one and then lifted it, picking up the key. Maka then remembered an odd locked door in the morgue, that Undertaker said lead to the Embalming fluids, that all were poisonous and she shouldn't go near it.

Maka walked to the door "I'm sure I'll be fine..." She stuck the key in the door and opened it, seeing the darkness she grabbed one of the candles and walked inside slowly, the sound of her heels clicked and echoed "What is this?" Maka asked pulling in the light switched, she looked around the room "Dolls? Why would he hide dolls from me?" Human sized dolls lined the walls, all different ages, genders, all quite beautiful, looking totally human, but blank. One on the end seemed to have fallen out of place and looked like it had tears coming from her eyes.

Maka kneeled next to the doll and touched it "Where did he get these dolls? They feel real... They feel... Human..." The crying doll seemed to react to her touch, as a sob escaped her seemingly forever closed lips. Maka began to walk away, the place gave her the creeps. As she headed to the exit, she heard the sound of feet running. Maka turned to see the doll chasing her. Instantly Maka ran, far from the home. She was hiding in an ally, taking deep breaths hoping she wouldn't be caught by anyone at all.

Upon arrival home for the Undertaker, he saw the door opened, his wife missing, and anxiety began to settle in as he started to panic. The doll stalked down the alley, moving stiffly as it followed her, "You... You ruined it... ITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULTITSYOURFAULT" She backed against the wall at the end?of the ally "Did what?!" she crouched down and pulled off her eye patch "Husband! Your wife needs protection!" The doll continued screaming, as it seemed that nothing happened at first. She shook "He isn't coming to protect me! He promised he'd protect me!"

The doll reached Maka, and raised her arm to attack, before she looked confused, her arm falling to the ground. Maka looked over to the doll "What the hell happened to her arm?" She asked standing up slowly and carefully, watching the doll Undertaker stood behind the doll, his glasses on and his hair pushed out of the way. He looked absolutely pissed. Maka glared, her eye patch still off "I could have died you know!" she yelled at him, more upset that once again he kept secrets from her

Maka glared, her eye patch still off "I could have died you know!" she yelled at him, more upset that once again he kept secrets from her He glared at them both, panting slightly before brandishing his scythe, "Eve. You were a bad girl. It's time to go home." As Maka watched the doll fall she looked at her husband intently "Why was that doll Alive?! Why did it feel like a human? And why in the hell were a bunch of dolls in the basement" He glared as he faced his scythe to her, continuing to glare, "You were a bad girl too, Maka..."

Maka didn't say a word to him. She has seen his power twice already, at that moment the contract had slipped her mind. She was scared, of this side of Undertaker anyway. It was dark and seemed rather heartless "I...I'm Sorry." His glare was utterly cold, none of his usual silliness showing, "I've told you, that door is none of your concern, and you were not to move my coffin..." Maka slowly slid down the wall until she was on the ground "I-I..." She was still stumbling over her words "S-sorry...s-sir" She shook her head lightly "P-please forgive me"

Undertaker then when back to his old self. He sat next to Maka and hugged her "I'm sorry bout that Maka, I hope you didn't get hurt to bad." She looked to him "Undertaker? Are you okay?" She asked. She didn't bother with a hug back, she was still frightened or him. She let out a breath working up the courage to ask the question of the dolls "Why are there dolls hidden in our home? Why do they feel real and why did one try to kill me?"

He looked away quietly, looking more like a child that got caught stealing cookies rather than a homicidal sociopath. "Undertaker!" she stood up "You... What is that room, if you don't tell me... You're going to be in big trouble!" she said as if she was his mother, hoping that may work. That or he'd burst into laughter , laughing at his wife He looked over to her in surprise before pouting, "They're my dolls... I made them from my favorite things..."

"What did you make them from. They feel real. What did you pull off the skin from clients to make your dolls?!" Undertaker did end up laughing at her, then became serous "Nothing that gross...eyes, Hair, heart, bones... Things I like... Not just the skin... It'd take a horrible amount of time to make it look right..."

"You mean to say...those Are real people down there?" She kneeled down to him "Why would you do such a thing like that? Why was that doll saying it was my fault" He looked to the side at the doll, "Little Eve was always spoiled, blaming everyone else for her sins..."

"And what did she do that was so sinful?" She asked, she was starting to have even a fear for the silly side of Undertaker, even more of a fear for the baby. He smirked, putting a finger over Maka's lips, "her lies... She was adulterous. If she had admitted it, I would have simply left her...but She continued to lie."

Maka looked to the left, a saddened expression was on her face as she looked over to the doll. Worried he may do the same.


End file.
